Estaré contigo
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Dos años de relación en el más absoluto secreto. Hermione deberá enfrentarse o asumir frente a una persona cosas que solo Draco y ella sabían. Porque a veces debemos confiar más en quienes conocemos. -Dramione-.
1. Una visita inesperada

Hola!

Un nuevo fanfic ha aparecido en mi cabecita jajaja. Es un Dramione nuevamente y como ya esta listo no demorare mucho en publicar.

* * *

**Capitulo 1. Una visita inesperada**

Su largo cabello se movió al compás del viento frío ¿Por qué razón los días nos acompañan en nuestro estado de ánimo? Era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba, pero aun así eso la mantuvo ocupada por algunos minutos.

Camino por inercia por aquella concurrida calle de Londres, abrigándose así misma tratando de ceñirse más aun el abrigo que llevaba esa mañana. Odiaba, de cierta forma, ir al lugar a donde se dirigía, pero de cualquier forma debía hacerlo era por el bien de su hijo y quizás -muy en el fondo- por el bien de _ella_.

No era que particularmente conociera el mundo muggle pero algo recordaba de las muchas veces en las que acompaño a su esposo a hacer algunos "tramites". Camino sin poder evitarlo por una tienda donde se vendía la última ropa del momento, obviando, por supuesto, que ahí se vendía mucho más que eso. Su porte fino y elegante no lo perdió nunca en todo su trayecto hacia la casa, tenía un plan y lo llevaría a cabo. Por un "error" fue ella la que recibió aquella lechuza ayer por la mañana y daba gracias a Merlín que hubiese sido así. Ya que de lo contrario, nunca se abría enterado de lo que ahí sucedía.

Una casa de color blanco oscuro de dos pisos se hizo presente ante sus ojos. A pesar de no ser lujosa, se veía acogedora y sencilla, poseía por lo que veía un mediano antejardín. Y por un momento, el sentimiento de arrepentimiento se coló en su corazón, pero pronto se recompuso ante ese eso. Lo que haría estaba bien, se dijo así misma.

Narcisa respiro varias bocadas de aire antes de tocar el timbre, se sacudió un poco el abrigo. La puerta principal fue abierta por una hermosa chica de cabellos rizados que al ver a la persona, palideció notablemente no se la esperaba.

-Narcisa la miro de pies a cabeza, frunciendo el ceño cada vez más, no sabía cómo su hijo se había fijado en ella, en una sangre sucia. La chica vestía sencillamente jeans, zapatillas y una blusa- ¿Hermione Granger? -pregunto segura.

-la chica aun desconcertada ante la visita de Narcisa Malfoy en su casa solo atinó a decir- Si… soy yo.

-la mujer le sonrió apretadamente- Quisiera hablar contigo, es más vengo de parte de Draco.

Ante la mención de ese nombre Hermione dio un paso al lado para dejarla pasar y Narcisa no pudo reprimir la cara de asco al entrar a una casa de muggles y fue ahí donde se preguntó ¿Si Draco habría estado en esa casa antes? La sola idea de pensarlo le daba un retorcijón de estómago.

Jamás pensó que estaría en esa situación, pero lo hacía solo por su hijo porque sabía que tenía y debía tener un futuro mejor que el que le esperaba junto a _ella_, respiro nuevamente y encaro a la chica y al instante la noto nerviosa.

-Señora Malfoy… yo… -titubeo- no creí que él…

-Por supuesto que sí querida. Él me lo dijo todo, absolutamente todo -completo la mujer.

-la castaña abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, no creyendo en lo que Narcisa le decía- Él le dijo sobre la posibilidad de…

-Si también sobre eso -camino un poco por la sala, observando todo a su alrededor.

-Yo creí que el vendría… él dijo…

-Sé lo que dijo, recuerda que ya hable con él… -mintió- y es por esa razón que estoy aquí. Él me pidió que te diera esto -saco un sobre y se lo extendió.

-ella supo que era y se negó a creer que él pudiera ser tan ruin de hacerle eso- No lo quiero, no lo necesito.

-Vamos, acéptalo es solo un pequeño adelanto para que te alejes de mi hijo y para… -miro el plano vientre- que te deshagas del… -frunció los labios- feto.

Hermione tuvo que sentarse ante esa revelación una cosa es que lo creyera, pero otra muy distinta era que Narcisa Malfoy se lo dijera, no creía que Draco quisiera eso apenas y ayer le había mandado una nota, no diciéndole precisamente sobre el embarazo, pero sí que debía hablar con él. Aunque en definidas cuentas ella sabía que él tenía sospechas.

Apenas había pasado un mes desde la graduación, ambos tenían planes juntos, proyectos, no por nada habían mantenido una hermosa y difícil relación de dos años. Y ahora todo eso se desmoronaba al ver frente a sus ojos el dinero que él le había enviado con su madre, para que se hiciera un aborto.


	2. ¿Está segura?

Hola a todos.

Primero muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y follows.

Segundo decirles que esta historia solo contara con 3 capítulos + 2 epílogos.

Espero que el capitulo les guste y cualquier error pueden decirmelo.

Saludos.

* * *

**Capitulo 2. ¿Está segura?**

Pov. Hermione

_-él me abrazó por la cintura y yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho- Todo se complica Draco._

_-Lo sé… -su voz sonó más seria de lo pensaba- ¿Te irías conmigo?_

_-yo lo mire- ¿Qué?_

_-Vayámonos, huyamos o lo que sea… solo quiero estar tranquilo, ya no hay guerra ¿Por qué debemos dejar que nuestro alrededor realice otra?_

Suspire, permitiendo pensar claramente en la situación. Mire nuevamente a Narcisa quien aun sostenía entre sus dedos el sobre blanco, que se veía algo abultado. Trague no tan solo mi saliva si no el miedo, la decepción, todos los sentimientos que se reflejarían en mi rostro.

Estire mi mano y le sonreí lo mejor que pude, tomando el sobre entre mis dedos.

-una vez que mis manos lo tuvieron, lo palpe bien- Sí de verdad cree que con esto será suficiente está equivocada -le sonreí de la misma manera como lo haría una Slytherin. Calculadora y fríamente.

-creo que fue algo que ella no esperaba, quiero decir el hecho de yo aceptara el dinero, porque su rostro se descompuso por segundos, pero se recompuso de inmediato- ¿Cuánto más? -me preguntó algo asombrada.

-abrí el sobre, había muchísimo más del que podría deducir en ese momento- La misma cantidad que este, claro… si de verdad desea que lo haga.

-De acuerdo -me dijo no muy convencida- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en que realmente lo harás?

-Puede acompañarme sí lo desea. Pero… -fruncí el seño.

-la mujer se removió nerviosamente- Pero que…

-Pero usted deberá buscar el lugar en donde se llevara a cabo.

-ella asintió convencida por ello- La verdad es que ya tengo un par de lugares, ¿Cuándo deseas hacerlo?

-me encogí de hombros restándole importancia- Me da igual, pero hoy día no. Realmente creo que debería ser en un par de días más.

-Bien, te mandare una lechuza más tarde para confirmar -se dirigió a la puerta y me miro sobre su hombro- jamás pensé que serias tan frívola y calculadora Granger -susurro antes de salir.

-Jamás pensé que fuera tan estúpida Narcisa Malfoy.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

*Autora*

Garabateo, un par de palabras y hato la nota a la lechuza que descansaba en su lugar, le indico el lugar y pronto la vio alejarse con la nota. Solo esperaba que todo resultara.

Se acomodó la ropa, en la carta que había recibido esta mañana Narcisa le pedía que llevase cambio de ropa por si acaso. Metió todo lo que necesitaba en un bolsito mágicamente hechizado para meter muchas cosas dentro del.

Salió aprisa de la casa, sus padres no estaban por lo que eso le daba la oportunidad para estar fuera un par de horas. No podía aparecerse, no le estaba permitido. Por lo que hizo el recorrido de manera acostumbrada, hasta el centro de la ciudad. Se pregunto, en ese momento, si de verdad tendría la valentía de hacerlo. De ser así de fuerte. De mantener su papel…

La vio a lo lejos, algo más retraída y asqueada de los "muggles" como ella le llamaba, se paro frente a ella. Sin decir palabra, se encaminaron a la dirección que le había indicado.

Narcisa estaba impasible y bastante seria, habían sido unos días difíciles en la mansión, con la muerte de Lucius todo el peso caía sobre ella y, a su vez, ella intentaba cargar a Draco con el peso del apellido Malfoy. Recordaba claramente como su hijo, le había reclamado el hecho de que él no quería manejar los negocios de su padre, que deseaba realizar otras cosas… lo que la descoloco mucho y en ese momento aun seguía enojada con él.

Miro de reojo a la chica a su lado lucia tranquila, como si de verdad deseara hacerse _eso_. Perdería a un nieto, se dijo a sí misma, pero ese pensamiento fue aplacado al ver el edificio en donde esa técnica se aplicaba.

Ambas pasaron. A Narcisa le pareció algo turbio el lugar, era sencillo y limpio por donde se veía, pero… la gran tensión, el peso de la carga del centro de abortos, la lleno por completo, pensando en cuantas mujeres irían a esos lugares. Se sobresalto un poco cuando alguien toco su brazo.

-¿Está bien señora Malfoy? -pregunto Hermione.

-Em, si… -la miro y la chica no se veía ni una pisca de acogotamiento.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Hermione fue llamada, no quiso compañía ni nada por el estilo.

La chica observo la sala con mucho detenimiento, como si quisiera grabársela de memoria, se fijo en la "camilla" al centro, el médico a su lado le entrego una bata.

Se cambio en el baño con tranquilidad y salió del pequeño cuarto, se tendió en la camilla, con sus piernas colgadas, no en la posición ginecológica aun. El médico la miro un momento y le pregunto:

-¿Está segura señorita Granger?

-Si... -fue lo único que dijo, no muy convencida. Antes de que él empezara.


	3. ¿Por qué Hermione?

Hola.

Primero muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y follows.

Este capitulo es, como decirlo, "el fin" de la historia o algo así. Es el penúltimo... es decir el siguiente es el final...

Es un poco mas largo... y espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 3. ¿Por qué Hermione?**

*Media hora antes*

Estaba sentada en la sala de su casa junto a su novio. Frente a ella estaban su hermano y su cuñada. Conversaban sobre los trabajos que se les habían ofrecido y de las posibilidades de aceptarlos o bien de hacer otras cosas antes de empezar a trabajar.

Conversaban amenamente, sobre todo…

Pero un pequeño golpeteo les hizo dejar de hablar. La hermosa lechuza blanca se adentro en la casa, cuando la pelirroja le abrió la ventana. Inmediatamente tomo el pergamino que traía en la pata, le dio unas golosinas a la lechuza antes de leer la carta.

Se sentó junto a Harry y leyó en silencio…

Sorprendida y con ojos tan dilatados, se sintió mareada ante cada línea.

-Ginny ¿Qué pasa? -le pregunto Harry.

-ella salió del letargo. La carta no era larga, pero si era precisa y concisa- Debemos… -se puso de pie empezando a caminar por la madriguera.

-Ginny… -Ron también se levanto siguiendo a su hermana que se había detenido a rebuscar algo en el cajón.

-se guardo la carta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta miro a las personas que tenía enfrente, ya que todos se había levantando antes de que pudiese darse cuenta. Sabía que debía darles explicaciones pero solo podía decirles una cosa- Debemos… ir a buscar a Draco Malfoy ¡AHORA! -grito dejando un poco sorprendidos a los demás.

Se dirigió rápido a la chimenea. Al ver que nadie se movía, decidió hacerlo sola. Solo ella sabía que todo lo que decía en esa carta era importante y el tiempo era valioso.

-Malfoy Manor -y las llamas verdes la consumieron.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Se llevo las manos a la cara, se sentía terrible…

Y no solo por ese horrible dolor de cabeza, si no por todos los mareos y vómitos que había tenido durante la última semana. Sentía asco, especialmente a la hora de cenar. No sabía que le pasaba.

Había transcurrido tan solo un mes y algunos días desde que salió de Hogwarts, aun no tenía claro qué decisión tomar sobre algún trabajo. Pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que no quería tomar los negocios de su padre.

Después de la muerte de Lucius los negocios había quedado a manos de Narcisa, pero ella declaro total incapacidad para manejarlos diciendo que no los entendía. Solo quedaba -por supuesto- una persona para ello y haciendo eso estaba obligando prácticamente a Draco a tomarlos, cosa que el rubio no pretendía, ni quería, ni pensaba hacer por ningún motivo. No era que no le importaran, pero antes que hacer eso… quería aspirar a otra cosa. Aunque ciertamente no estaba muy seguro a que…

Su vista se fijo en el cuadro mágico de su padre que estaba arriba de la chimenea. Estaba elegantemente vestido con túnicas exclusivas, su rostro frio eh imperturbable. Draco no pasaba muchas horas -casi nunca- en la biblioteca, ya que su padre siempre se ponía a hablar o a decirle cualquier cosa. Ese día era la excepción, ese día estaba más que encantado de escucharle decir algo, cosa que no había sucedido. Resoplo, estaba solo en la mansión por eso estaba ahí.

Narcisa no estaba, había desparecido prácticamente después del almuerzo, excusándose que tenía que hacer algo importante y que volvería temprano.

Su padre rió burlonamente. Le regreso una mirada fría -que precisamente él le había enseñado- sabia por lo que él se estaba riendo, estaba tomándose un té. No era que le gustara, pero por alguna razón desconocida no le apetecía para nada tomarse un whisky de fuego, ni nada de alcohol. La sola mención de estos le daba asco.

Cerró los ojos un momento y sintiendo como el dolor en vez de mitigarse, aumentaba y no tan solo por todo lo anterior, si no porque no sabía nada de nada acerca de Hermione. Ella había quedado de mandarme alguna nota pero nada nunca llego. Es más se estaba empezando a preocupar. Quizás debería mandarle otra.

Sintió como la chimenea se activaba. No podía ser su madre ella tenían acceso. Lucius también pareció darse cuenta por lo que le dirigió una rápida mirada a su hijo, cosa de la que él no se percato. Aburrido Draco y queriendo saber quién era con un movimiento de varita activo el acceso.

Fue en ese momento en el que se arrepintió de haberlo hecho o al menos en ese instante.

-frunciendo el seño y hastiado ya de ese horrible dolor. Miro fijamente a la persona que había salido de entre las llamas- ¿Qué demonios quieres? Es mas ¿Qué haces en mi casa? -le pregunto fastidiado y con deje de repulsión al ver que _ella_ estuviera en su casa.

-le dirigió una resentida mirada y asiendo acopio a toda su voluntad para no mandarle un maleficio- Vine a buscarte -espeto Ginny quien salió finalmente de la chimenea, se movió un poco intuyendo que los demás venían en camino.

La chimenea se volvió a activar y aun con la mirada de fastidio Draco le permito -a quien fuera- el acceso a la mansión. No le sorprendió demasiado, que salieran San Potter, la comadreja Weasley y Lunática Lovegood.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -les pregunto nuevamente mirándoles fijamente a cada uno y viendo de reojo el cuadro de Lucius.

Los recién llegados miraron a Ginny, como si fuera ella quien tuviera la respuesta. Ante toda la presión de las miradas la chica le extendió la arrugada nota que había sacado de su bolsillo.

Draco la tomo con cierta mezcla de sentimientos y en medio de eso con un mal presentimiento, se levanto dándoles la espalada para obtener más intimidad al leerla y por supuesto no reflejar las emociones que estaba seguro que saldrían.

No hacía falta preguntar de quien era, al leer la primera línea supo que era de _ella_.

_Ginny:_

_En esta pequeña nota quiero disculparme inmensamente contigo y por supuesto con los chicos por las cosas y situaciones que les he ocultado._

_Necesito que busques a Draco Malfoy, él tiene las respuestas que les puedan surgir. Y él sabe donde me encuentro en este momento._

_Hermione Granger._

-Ahora soy yo la que pregunta Malfoy ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con Hermione? -pregunto la pelirroja detrás del.

-Draco se tenso de pronto. _Él sabe donde me encuentro_. No eso era mentira, ¿Cómo iba a saber el donde se encontraba? Si no la había visto- No sé de que hablas -el rubio de devolvió una mirada indiferente.

-Harry dio un paso hacia Draco- Escucha Malfoy no sé que dice esa carta, pero por alguna razón Ginny vino aquí y por lo que veo a petición expresa de Hermione. De verdad quisiera entender ¿Tienes algo que ver con ella?

-frunciendo los labios y ya queriendo acabar con ello, le respondió- No Potter y compañía, no tengo nada que ver con la _sangre sucia_… -mintió sintiéndose asqueado de llamarla así, no les diría la verdad, es mas ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- ahora como ya conocen la respuesta, los invito a irse -les dijo con voz fría señalando la chimenea.

-enfadados Ron y Harry por como el rubio había llamado a su amiga se lanzaron contra él, pero fueron detenidos por las manos delicadas de sus novias- ¡Basta! -exclamo Ginny, poniéndose frente a ellos- no merece la pena -les dijo con lastima. Se giro a Draco- espero que de verdad n…

-Draco -Ginny callo y todos giraron sus rostros al cuadro, Lucius permanecía imperturbable de igual manera en definidas cuentas era así como lo había pintado mágicamente- diles la verdad.

-el rubio sorprendido y boquiabierto. Le dirigió una mirada interrogante al cuadro de su padre ¿Qué demonios quería decir con _diles la verdad_? ¿Acaso el sabia? Palideció- ¿Tú… tú lo sabes? -se atrevió a preguntar conociendo la respuesta.

-el Malfoy mayor solo asintió queriendo aclarar la duda de su hijo- Nunca me engañaras a mí Draco. Nunca. A cualquiera menos a mí.

El chico asintió queriendo buscar un punto de inicio por donde comenzar, pero la historia era tan larga que no… sabía por dónde hacerlo. Miro a las cuatro personas que tenia al frente. Se sintió mareado de pronto, se sentó.

-En la carta… -comenzó- Hermione… -tres personas exclamaron un sonido de sorpresa cuando menciono el _nombre_- menciona que yo sé donde esta… pero nunca me lo menciono en la última nota que le envié, mejor dicho nunca me llego la respuesta.

Todos estaban atónitos, incluso Ginny que no creía lo que en su mente se empezaba a formar Malfoy y su amiga Hermione. Era imposible si en el colegio se llevaban muy mal, demasiado. Incluso en el último tiempo.

-En… entonces… tú y ella -murmuro.

-el asintió- Sí… -demonios, odiaba eso… hablar de su relación con las personas- ella y yo estamos juntos -les miro a todos esperando alguna reacción.

-Ron iba a protestar, pero Lucius se le adelanto- Si quieres saber donde esta yo buscaría en la habitación de tu madre.

-¿Qué? -Draco se levanto del sillón mirando a su padre.

-el rubio mayor suspiro, haciendo una mueca- Ella sabe dónde está.

Entonces Draco, sin decir más desapareció por la puerta…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Demoro por lo menos quince minutos en encontrar la dirección donde se suponía que estaba su madre y su novia. Juntos, es decir los cinco. Se encaminaron hacia allí. Como era Harry el único que conocía bastante bien Londres muggle, por primera vez Draco le "pidió" a regañadientes ayuda al niño-que-vivió.

Y así faltando un poco para las cinco de la tarde. Llegaron a un enorme edificio.

-¿Estás seguro Potter? -pregunto Draco sin mirarlo, pero estudiando cuidadosamente el edificio.

-Harry releyó el papel y miro hacia el edificio- Sí es la dirección correcta.

Draco camino hacia allí sintiendo ahora el mismo mal presentimiento en el acto, el que había sentido en la mansión, sintió una opresión en el pecho. Cuando atravesó la puerta principal, se permitió mirar el lugar. Siguió caminando por el único y largo pasillo y a lo lejos vio sorprendió a su…

-¿Madre? -pregunto.

-Narcisa estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, a Hermione se la habían llevado hacia algunos minutos a la sala. Por esa razón cuando la voz de su hijo llego a sus oídos, se tenso y miro en la dirección en donde era llamada- ¡Draco! ¡Hijo! Tú no deberías estar aquí -se levanto rápidamente.

-Draco camino a grandes zancadas y fue ahí -impactante y dolorosamente- donde le llego el peso de lugar, ese olor, esa sensación. Alcohol, desinfectante, paredes blancas. Estaba en un ¿Hospital?- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -le pregunto en un hilillo de voz, escucho pasos a su espalda, pero no le importo.

-Yo… -enmudeció. No tenía idea de que decir, pero dirigió una mirada rápida hacia la gran puerta que tenia atrás, acto que a Draco no le paso desapercibido.

El chico dio un paso atrás negándose a creer lo que estaba pensando, vio a su progenitora como si la viera por primera vez. Le dio una dura mirada, antes de correr hacia la puerta. La empujo, corrió, mirando de reojo las salas -horriblemente equipadas y con grandes ventanas a la vista de todos- se detuvo, inmóvil, shockeado, incapaz de creer lo que veía, incapaz de creer lo que ese lugar realmente era. No había corrido mucho, aunque el pasillo era grande. En esa _sala _había una chica… acostada con la piernas abiertas y en medio de ella un medico o por lo menos así se veía, introduciéndole cosas… _cosas_… estaban haciéndole un aborto. No conocía mucho ese término, pero por supuesto había escuchado de ello y sabia lo que significaba.

Lucho por moverse, con ojos vidriosos siguió su camino rápidamente… Hermione estaba en una _clínica de abortos, _estaba embarazada y quería deshacerse del niño. Inmerso en sus pensamientos, tuvo que retroceder cuando vio lo que no quería ver. No le importo quien estuviera. Empujo la puerta dando un paso hacia adelante.

-ella estaba ahí y alzo la mirada, con ojos llorosos- ¿Por qué Hermione?


	4. Años

Hola.

No tengo perdón he demorado harto, pero... um solo puedo decir que el fin de semana subiré el capitulo que queda.

Muchas gracias por comentarios, favoritos y follows... ;)

Ojala les guste...

* * *

**Capitulo 4. Años**

Deslizó el peine por tercera vez por su largo cabello…

Cuando se sintió conforme con su aspecto, se lo amarro en una simple coleta baja.

Salió de su habitación caminando por el pequeño pasillo de la casa y sin golpear entro al dormitorio contiguo al suyo.

Lo que vio no le sorprendió, es mas ella ya deseaba hacer eso. Cada día o mejor dicho la mayoría del tiempo su madre hacia magia en especial cuando se mudaron a una casa lejana a las afueras de Italia. Pero ahora en Londres, ella misma le había dicho que tendría que abstenerse de hacerlo.

La ropa fue sacada de la maleta y con un movimiento de varita se acomodó todo en el closet.

Hermione al sentirse observada, se giro para ver a la personita que estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Jean, hija. Entra -la niña no se hizo esperar y camino unos pasos más, para llegar junto a su madre- te ves preciosa -la alago. Es que vestía un hermoso vestido color turquesa manga larga con zapatos a juego. Combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos.

-Gracias mamá -le sonrió ella.

-¡Hermione! ¡Jean! El almuerzo está listo -grito Jean Granger.

-Ve… yo iré enseguida.

La niña asintió y salió a paso calmado de la habitación.

Hermione se giro al gran espejo que tenía en la habitación. Habían pasado diez años desde que todo ocurrió, Jean tenía nueve años. Se sentía un poco abrumada por la situación… por volver más que nada, no sabía que esperar de aquello. Pero solo lo hacía por sus padres para pasar la navidad y año nuevo juntos. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado ellos se sintieron felices de recibirlas, solo los visitaba una vez por año.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, decidido que ya era hora de bajar.

_-suspiro levantándose como pudo, el piso estaba helado- ¿Por qué, que? -le pregunto de vuelta, pretendiendo no entender. Buscando sin mirarle el bolso._

_-sintió pasos sobre el piso de cemento. Él avanzo, pero no los suficientes hacia ella- ¿Abortaste? ¿Lo hiciste? -pregunto directamente con la voz totalmente dolida._

-Hija que bueno que ya bajaste -le dijo su madre entrando a la sala con una bandeja de ensalada.

-Hermione le sonrió- Solo arreglaba un par de cosas.

Se sentaron los cuatro a la mesa. Degustando el delicioso almuerzo.

-Hermione -empezó Jean Granger- iras a visitar a tus amigos.

-a pesar de visitar una vez por año Londres nunca en los años que habían pasado, diez para ser más exacta, se había atrevido a visitarles. Solo les mandaba algunas cartas y nada más- Sí, iré más tarde mamá. Ellos se merecen una explicación de mi parte -le dijo- Jean ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

-la niña asintió enérgicamente- Ya quiero conocer a mis tíos, de los que tanto me has hablado.

-Me parece buena idea que vallan juntas -le dijo su padre.

El almuerzo fue relajado con una plática amena. Hermione le conto a sus padres cómo le estaba yendo en el trabajo, de cómo Jean estaba asistiendo a un colegio muggle muy prestigioso, por supuesto, hasta que cumpliera once y fuera a Hogwarts.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Hermione se encontraba completamente lista para visitar primero Hogsmade y luego a los Weasleys, solo esperaba que ellos entendieran su posición al alejarse de todo.

Entro a la habitación sin llamar, Jean se colocaba el abrigo gris que le habían regalado sus abuelos.

La observo un momento, era tan parecida a él. Su vivo retrato solo había una diferencia sus ojos. Tenía el cabello lacio rubio, ojos color turquesa, piel pálida… toda… toda una Malfoy.

Sin llamar a nadie los recuerdos de ese día, aparecieron solos…

_Se encontraba sentada en la camilla mirando fijamente hacia su regazo, lágrimas… gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. El médico ya se había retirado, ya había hecho su trabajo, por lo tanto le había dado unos minutos para cambiarse de ropa. Busco con la mirada el bolso que había dejado en un rincón, pero entonces la puerta se abrió._

_-¿Por qué Hermione? -pregunto. Era él, por supuesto, quien más. Seguramente que quería comprobar por él mismo que ya todo se había realizado. Hermione levanto solo un momento la mirada._

_-suspiro levantándose como pudo, el piso estaba helado- ¿Por qué, que? -le pregunto de vuelta, pretendiendo no entender. Buscando sin mirarle el bolso._

_-sintió pasos sobre el piso de cemento. Él avanzo, pero no lo suficiente hacia ella- ¿Abortaste? ¿Lo hiciste? -pregunto directamente con la voz totalmente dolida._

_-Sí… -le dijo. Era lo que él me había pedido y ella había cumplido- lo hice, pero como vez ya no puedes verle se lo ha llevado el médico. Si deseas puedo pedirle que lo traigan -solo en ese momento se permitió mirar por más tiempo a Draco; estaba más pálido de lo que jamás lo había visto, sus ojos estaban más fríos de lo acostumbrado y apretaba los puños como si se estuviera absteniendo a golpear a alguien._

_Sintió miedo cuando él camino los pocos pasos que le restaban y la tomo bruscamente por los hombros, pegándola en la pared. Solo pudo hacer una mueca, ya que se había golpeado en la cabeza._

_-¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA LO HICISTE?! -grito cada palabra colérico._

_-no protesto cuando sus manos la apretaron más o cuando el dolor en la cabeza fue más intenso. Con la mirada fija en él le respondió- Por qué fue lo que tú me pediste -la voz se le quebró._

_-él la soltó retrocediendo algunos pasos y ella tuvo que sostenerme para no caer. Sintió un extraño vacío en su interior ante la lejanía del- ¿Yo? Yo jamás te pedí nada Granger, ni siquiera hemos hablado ¿Cómo puedes mentir así? Ni siquiera me mandaste la nota cuando se suponía que lo harías._

_-Por supuesto que sí. Me pediste que lo hiciera me mandaste el dinero... -le rebatió ella- mandaste a tu madre a entregármelo, le contaste todo sobre nosotros y…_

_-Yo no mande a nadie. Nunca recibí nada de ti ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto? ¡¿Por qué la metes?! -le pregunto el desconcertado y subiendo el tono de voz._

_-entonces la pieza clave encajo en el rompecabezas y comprendió el porqué de todo. Draco no había recibido la nota sino Narcisa y ella no sabía nada. Ese día en casa de Hermione, la mujer solo había ido a comprobar si existía algo entre ellos, en dadas cuentas fue la castaña la que le dio las respuestas. Todo había estado tan claro y especifico, que no fue capaz de ver las diversas señales- ¡Oh por Dios! -se lleve las manos a la cara, había cometido un error- no puede ser… Dra…_

_-Me das pena Granger -Hermione no fue consciente del minuto en el que dejo de mirarlo, pero el instante en el que sus ojos se encontraron; supo que ese sería el ultimo día en el que le volvería a ver- te odio… maldita sangre sucia -sus palabras fueron tan sinceras, llenas de asco e indignación que Hermione solo pudo derramar más lagrimas- solo espero que… seas consiente del error que cometiste al jugar conmigo y que por sobretodo te des cuenta de que hare que te arrepientas de esto -su mirada gris reflejaba el odio que sentía por ella._

_Salió de la sala sin mirar atrás._

_Y ella se quedo ahí sola acurrucada en el piso. No supo quien o quienes entraron después. No fue consciente de quien le ayudo a vestirse._

_Horas más tarde estaba en su propia habitación, con sus padres mirándola con decepción y sus amigos un poco más alejados. A ellos desde ese día no los veía._

_Al día siguiente tomo la decisión de irme de la casa, lejos, pero nadie nunca supo que ella no había abortado… porque simplemente no podía hacerlo, amaba a su hijo. Al final de ese camino las cosas se le habían devuelto. Pensó en decirle a Draco la verdad… pero ya no había vuelto atrás. Solo tres años después sus padres conocieron a Jean y sus amigos también lo supieron en la misma fecha cuando comenzó a mandarles cartas._

-¡Mamá! -la niña le sacudió el abrigo- ¿Estás bien?

-suspiro saliendo de esos pensamientos- Sí, hija lo siento estaba sumida en los recuerdos.

Ella asintió sentándose en la cama.

Si en esos años no había vuelto al mundo mágico, había sido por el miedo ¿A qué? A que Draco se diera cuenta de que le había mentido y le quitara a Jean, sabía que él podía hacerlo.

-Piensas en él -le dijo ella- en papá.

-se sentó junto a ella- Siempre que te miro, me recuerdas a tú padre.

-¿Crees que si él supiera la verdad me querría, a pesar de todo?

-Te amaría hija, estoy segura -nunca dudaba cuando ella le hacia esas preguntas, porque estaba segura de que Draco la amaba mucho antes de saber que existía. Solo que por terceras personas su relación había acabado antes de lo previsto.

Jean sabía quien era su padre, su nombre y algunas de las historias de Hogwarts. Hermione no le había contado la excusa barata de que su padre había muerto en un accidente ni nada por el estilo. Le había dicho la verdad a pesar de lo doloroso que fue para ella recordar e independientemente del resultado en el que acabara, le había dicho cada palabra. Espero algún reproche, algún otro te odio o peor aun que quisiera irse con él, pero la niña solo pregunto: _¿Por qué no esperaste algunos días y le dijiste la verdad? O por lo menos intentarlo. _Y ciertamente Hermione no supo que responder. Después de eso la niña se había ido a su habitación y la castaña tuvo que comprender que no quisiera cenar ese día y que los siguientes se comportara distante.

Después de algunos meses de haberle revelado la verdad Jean le pidió que le empezara a hablar más sobre él. Incluso le pidió una foto para conocerlo, Hermione le entregue un álbum que tenía algunas fotos. La niña le pidió quedárselo y su madre no se pudo negar, no podía. A partir de ese día… se empezaron a llevar nuevamente bien. Ella entendía, a pesar de sus cortos nueve años…

-¿Crees que pueda conocerlo algún día? -pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-no quiso decirle que no, porque simplemente la desilusionaría…- El día en el que sientas preparada. Estoy dispuesta a buscarlo y decirle la verdad.

-ella asintió y sonrió- Creo que aun no es tiempo ¿A qué hora nos iremos?

-acaricio su cabello- Ya es hora.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Pequeños copos de nieves caían dándole un toque navideño a Hogsmade. No se habían demorado mucho en llegar, por lo que aprovecharon el resto del día en ver algunas tiendas. Ya al atardecer irían a la madriguera.

El mundo mágico había cambiado. A pesar de estar las mismas tiendas de siempre estas estaban un poco más modernas y nuevas tiendas lucían en todo su esplendor.

Iban caminando por las calles. Jean miraba a todos lados maravillada y deseosa de comprar todo lo que veía, sin duda no quería que esta fuera su única visita a ese lugar. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que era Hermione Granger la que transitaba por las calles junto a su hija. A la castaña no le importaba si alguien la fotografiaba, esas cosas ya la tenían sin importancia y porque a comienzos de enero se iría nuevamente.

Pasaron por una tienda que se había inaugurado ese mismo día con motivos navideños, Hermione de inmediato quiso comprar algo, pero su hija en cambio se había ido directamente a Librería Flourish y Blotts, sin duda en eso se parecía a ella.

Los ojos le brillaron cuando entro, libros del piso al techo ordenados exquisitamente se hallaban en ese lugar, Jean miraba atentamente cada título que tenía a la vista. Le fascinaba leer en un principio optaba por libros simples, pero esos ya no la llenaban quería más dificultad, quería emparase de conocimiento o de alguna lectura interesante.

Se encamino hacia el otro extremo de la librería y de inmediato el titulo brillante de un libro le llamo la atención. Se dejo llevar por la intuición y quiso cogerlo.

Pero su mano choco con la de otra persona. Adolorida por haberse lastimado un poco, se froto la mano quejándose bajito.

-¡Auch! -exclamo. Tocándose la mano.

-Lo siento -alguien se puso frente a ella y así quedaron frente a frente, aunque ella aun no levantaba la mirada. Él tomo la mano de la niña entre las suyas- ¿Te duele?

-Jean le miro y quedo totalmente sorprendida al ver que aquel hombre era exactamente igual a la persona que había visto en las fotos de su madre. Sabía que él le estaba hablando, pero no encontraba su voz para poder responderle- No se preocupe -le dijo lentamente quitándole su mano.

-Draco le sonrió- En verdad, siento haberte lastimado, pero ese -dijo señalando el libro- es un buen libro -lo tomo entre sus manos- la autora es excelente. A mi hijo le fascinan sus libros.

-la rubia palideció- ¿Hijo? ¿Usted tiene un hijo? -que le interesaba ya el libro, si tenía a alguien más importante al frente.

-el asintió- Sí, se llama Scorpuis tiene siete años ahora debe estar con su madre en Honeydukes esperándome -Draco la observo mejor esa niña se parecía mucho a él, demasiado quizás. Solo que los ojos eran como los de ¿Su madre?- nunca te había visto por aquí -devolvió el libro a la estantería, poniéndole más atención.

-Jean había sentido como su corazón palpitaba ferozmente en especial cuando él dijo que tenía hijo y esposa. La desilusión le cayó como un balde de agua fría- Llegue… con mi madre hace apenas unas horas a la casa de mis abuelos, nunca había visitado el mundo mágico.

-¿Tu madre? ¿Quién es? ¿Y tu padre? -por alguna razón necesitaba saber de ella.

-Mi madre -se mordió el labio- no la conoce es italiana y mi padre… el… murió en un accidente.

-Oh… lo siento.

-ella negó- Ya no duele, nunca le conocí muy bien. Nunca espere conocerlo bien -le confesó.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. La confesión de la niña había causado algo en Draco, algo se había movido en su interior no quería alejarse de ella tan pronto. Sabía que tenía otros asuntos que resolver como ir a buscar a Astoria y luego ir a visitar a su madre, simplemente nada de eso le importaba.

Jean por su lado deseaba hacer algo. Tenía a su padre al frente y necesitaba pensar en algo. Deseo abrazarlo y decirle todas las cosas que estaban en su interior. Lamentablemente sabía que no podía hacer nada de eso.

-Puedo pedirle un favor -le dijo con voz tímida.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Puedo… -desvió los ojos, cerrándolos. Y tentando a su suerte y rogando a Dios que el dijera que si, le dijo- darle un abrazo.

-el rubio mayor la miro extrañado. No se habían dicho el nombre, ni nada, pero por alguna razón no podía ni quería negarse a eso- Sí, puedes.

Jean sin medir proporciones se lanzo a él en un abrazo desesperado. Queriendo impregnar en su memoria: su olor, su textura, su imagen real. Roso su cabello y tenía la misma suavidad que el de ella. Quería, solo quería llamarlo de una forma, pero no podía. Él tenía una familia. No odiaba a su mamá, no podía hacerlo por mucho que quisiera ella había tenido sus razones. Sin embargo, decidió que por mucho que quisiera decirle la verdad a su padre, no lo haría prefería dejar las cosas así. Era lo mejor. No se atrevió a llorar, al menos no frente a él, o si no que le diría. Deseo que el momento se pasara lentamente o mejor que se detuviera para siempre. Se sintió en paz y relajada. Se pregunto vagamente si podría vivir sin sus abrazos.

Se separaron y sus ojos se conectaron; azul con gris.

-Gracias -le susurro ella un poco avergonzada. Dio un paso atrás dispuesta a irse- por cierto son Jean -y en ese momento tomo una decisión.

-Soy Draco -le dijo. Sin comprender muy bien porque aquella niña le estaba afectando tanto.

Ella asintió saliendo de la tienda sin mirar atrás.

-Cuando el viento frio golpeo su rostro. Susurro:- Lo sé… papá -las lágrimas picaban por salir, pero no lo haría. No lloraría, cuando estuviera sola en su habitación tendría tiempo.

Camino hacia donde su madre tendría que estarla esperando desde hace ya un buen rato. Y agradeció internamente el que ella no la fuera a buscar.

-Vamos -le dijo cuando llego junto a ella, sin mirarla aun.

Hermione la miro extrañada. Primero porque había demorado sin traer nada con ella y segundo porque volvía a estar distante. Caminaron en dirección hacia La Madriguera.

Jean se detuvo un momento y sobre su hombro miro a su padre, como se reunía con una mujer de pelo negro y un niño rubio.

En silencio siguieron su camino. Hermione no se dio cuenta de la mirada que dirigió su hija hacia un lugar especial ni de cómo sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de nuevo

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron al hogar de los Weasleys y antes de entrar Jean se detuvo a medio caminar.

-Mamá…

-¿Qué pasa hija? -sabía que algo le sucedía, ella nunca era tan callada.

-Te entiendo. Nunca te lo había dicho, pero entiendo el porqué lo hiciste. Solo quiero que sepas que nunca me sentiré preparada para conocerle -le mintió- no te sientas mal por eso… solo que no quiero verte pasar un mal rato o… -_peor aun que conozcas a su familia_, pensó para sí misma- que él decida tener mi custodia.

-Oh hija -se agacho para quedar a la altura de ella- lo siento… -acaricio su mejilla- yo de verdad… me encantaría retroceder el tiempo y arreglar las cosas.

-Jean negó- La vida es así mama… y no te odio… nunca podría hacerlo -algunas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos- quiero pedirte algo… espero que no te niegues… -Hermione asintió- cuando cumpla once años quiero ir a Beauxbatons, no a Hogwarts.

-¿Estás segura? -le pregunto Hermione en un hilillo de voz- pero es muy lejos y…

-Estaré contigo, mamá. Siempre estaré contigo.

A Hermione no le quedo otra opción que aceptar. Era la decisión de ella. Aunque no entendía por qué quería ir allí.

Jean… había expresado en muchas ocasiones que su deseo más grande era ir a Hogwarts y conocer todas esas historias que había leído o que le había contado su madre, pero en ese momento estaba segura de que su hermano iría a ese colegio y por ningún motivo deseaba encontrárselo. No porque lo odiara o algo parecido, si no porque no quería algún encuentro entre sus padres. Los quería juntos sí, pero no a costa de sobrepasar la familia que el ya tenía. Prefería que las cosas siguieran así.

Ese día conoció a Harry y Ginny Potter, y a sus hijos James, Albus y a la pequeña Lily.

A Ron y Luna Weasley, y a sus hijos Hugo y Rose.

Y también a todos los Weasleys.

Pero en ningún momento dejo de pensar en su padre. Había renunciado a él definitivamente, el ya tenía su vida hecha y ella trataría de mantener intacto el recuerdo de cuando le abrazo.

Desde ese día nunca más pregunto por él. Ni supo nada nunca más de Draco Malfoy, su padre.

¿Fin?


	5. Estaré contigo (Final Alternativo)

Hola a todos!

Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí les traigo el capitulo final de esta historia.

Antes de que lean, agradecer a cada una/uno de ustedes por darse el tiempo de leer esta historia. Que nació hace casi un año y que ahora he editado (solo un poco) para poder subirla aquí. Todo surgió con un articulo de opinión sobre el aborto y aquí esta el resultado xD

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y follows.

**Con respecto al capitulo:** Toma algo sobre el capitulo anterior. Ya me entenderán.

**Historia en general:** Se que hay muchas faltas de ortografía y puntuación. Así que les pido disculpas por eso. Se me escapan los detallitos.

Ahora si los dejo para que lean.

Saludos!

* * *

(Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.)

* * *

**Capitulo 5. Estaré contigo (Final Alternativo)**

Eso se sentía horriblemente incomodo y nada agradable. No recordaba que los _sillones _de La Madriguera o de la casa de sus abuelos fueran tan duros.

Sintió una leve caricia en su mejilla.

Se movió un poco sobresaltándose en el acto cuando alguien empezó a moverla. Y esa persona le hablaba, pero entendía que le decía.

Se preguntó vagamente si James o tal vez Hugo le estarían jugando una broma o algo o peor quizás se había desmayado por pensar mucho en su padre y el estrés termino por colapsarla.

-Hey… despierta -escucho una voz femenina.

Lucho por abrir los ojos. Cosa que le costó muchísimo ya que los sentía pesados y la cabeza partida en dos.

-Oye… vamos despierta… o tendré que llevarte a San Mungo -dijo una voz masculina.

A Jean de pronto se le lleno el corazón de emoción. Esa voz masculina era tan parecida a la de su padre quería seguir así sin despertar, pero era inútil. Sus ojos ya se estaban reencontrando con la luz del lugar. Pestañeo un poco consiguiendo que su campo visual se esclareciera. Trato de incorporarse, pero se lo impidieron.

-No… tranquila -hablo la mujer- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Jean la miro con sumo interés preguntándose vagamente quien era. Tenía el pelo negro, ojos cafés, era ya un poco mayor- Me duele la cabeza -atino a decir llevándose las manos a la frente.

-Esto es culpa suya -le reclamó alguien. Jean se giro y sus ojos se abrieron un poco, él sí estaba ahí y eso para nada era una broma de James o Hugo, es mas no estaba ni en La Madriguera ni en la casa de sus abuelos- ¿Te duele mucho? -pregunto preocupado.

-la mujer a su lado se levanto, ya que estaba arrodillada- Le traeré algo de beber -murmuró.

-pero ella no quería agua- Creo que sí… -le dijo- ¿Qué paso?

-Draco se mordió el labio- La verdad es que ambos íbamos a agarrar el mismo libro ¿Recuerdas? -Jean asintió, por supuesto que se acordaba de eso y mucho mas- y no se qué paso de pronto uno de los libros más altos de la estantería calló y te dio en la cabeza.

-¿Qué? Entonces… -eso quería decir que la conversación, el abrazo y todo eso lo había soñado- ¿Cuánto llevo así?

-Como diez minutos. Debí preverlo, porque aquí los libros son así, digo, más mágicos que los antiguos -se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué fue lo último que le dije?

-el frunció el seño- Nada en realidad yo te estaba comentando que era un buen libro cuando todo paso.

Jean asintió. Quiso incorporarse, pero sintió un poco mareada de pronto. La señora que ahora estaba segura que era la dueña de la librería llego con el agua y disculpándose se retiro, diciendo que tenía unos clientes.

Tomo un sorbo de agua y se sintió mejor.

Con ayuda de _su padre _se levanto. Le dolía la cabeza, pero ya se sentía un poco mejor. Se arreglo el vestido para estar más presentable y desarmo su simple coleta dejando suelto su lacio cabello rubio.

-suspiro- Tengo que irme -declaro sin intenciones de hacerlo. Quería que ese abrazo fuera real, aunque no tenía intención de que todo lo demás lo fuera.

-Si quieres te acompaño.

-negó levemente evitando hacer movimientos bruscos- No… debo ir sola -suspiro cuando la realidad la golpeo nuevamente y olvidándose pronto de algunas cosas que habían sucedido le dijo:- además usted debe estar retrasado, recuerdo que me dijo que su esposa e hijo le esperaban en Honeydukes.

Miro a su alrededor vio libros moverse y ahora tuvo pánico, deseaba salir ya de ahí. Camino unos pasos algo más tambaleantes, pero tratando de verse firme siguió el camino hacia la salida.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo dije eso? -alcanzo a escuchar. Se giro para responder, pero el prosiguió- yo no… yo nunca…

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando se vio interrumpido. Por la señora que exclamo un ¡Por Merlín! Tan alto que tanto Draco como Jean giraron en la dirección de la dueña de la tienda.

Hermione la había esperado, pero su paciencia y preocupación, más que nada, se estaban agotando así que decidió ir directamente a buscarla y averiguar que le había ocurrido. Sin embargo, lo que encontró allí no le gusto y jamás se lo espero.

-¡Jean! -exclamo ignorando olímpicamente todos. Se acercó a su hija, agachándose- ¿Por qué has demorado tanto? -acaricio su cabello ordenándolo.

-la rubia no sabía que decir- Me… he… mama yo… mmm… -elocuente, pensó para sí misma. El golpe le había afectado.

-¿Granger? -pregunto una voz cargada de sorpresa. La castaña levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione palideció todo el miedo que sintió _aquel día,_ lo estaba experimentando nuevamente ahora de una manera increíble. Pero lo que le sorprendió mas fueron los sentimientos que había creído enterrados profundamente en su corazón comenzaron a revolotear, el corazón se le agito por la sorpresa o por lo que aun sentía por él. Pronto se dio cuenta que le costaba respirar, pestañeo un poco como aclarando sus pensamientos.

-Malfoy -declaro en tono neutro, cosa que le sorprendió. Se levanto y le sostuvo la mirada. Diez años ya no tenía por qué tener miedo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -le pregunto en el tono más frio.

-Mamá… -la rubia decidió que quizás podría tentar a la suerte con otra petición, ya que la anterior no se le había concedido- ¿Le conoces? -señalo a Draco, fingiendo que no sabía quién era. Si le preguntaban el golpe le había afectado.

-Hermione desvió su mirada de Draco y se centro en su hija mirándola como si no entendiera a lo que se refería- Yo… -a quien responder primero- es un ex compañero de colegio -respondió a Jean.

-la niña frunció el seño intentando alejar de su rostro la máscara de decepción hacia su madre. Sabía perfectamente que aquel no era el lugar, pero…- Oh bien… -respondió con voz apretada. Miro a Draco y luego a su madre. ¡Que viva el orgullo!, pensó para sí misma.

-Bien -repitió Hermione- ha y si estoy aquí, Malfoy, no es asunto tuyo.

-Draco dio un paso hacía ella. Jean instintivamente se corrió hacia un lado- Creo recordar… -la miro con desdén- muy bien lo que te dije hace algunos años y como desapareciste no me diste la oportunidad de _cumplirlo_ -destilo todo el veneno contenido por años.

-Que te hace pensar que te daré la oportunidad de cumplirlo -le dijo Hermione lentamente.

-Jean sabía que eso estaba por mal camino, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?- Que te hace pensar a ti… que…

-Mamá… -la niña se puso entremedio de ambos, mirándolos. A Draco no le paso desapercibido las emociones que reflejaba esa niña- este no es lugar -murmuro solo para ellos.

-Draco suspiro. Hace tanto que no sabía nada sobre Hermione Granger, tanas cosas que decirle y reclamarle. Tantas cosas… que deseaba hacer. Decidió por el momento centrarse en esa niña que por alguna razón le recordaba tanto a su madre, Narcisa, de quien no sabía nada hace varios años ya. Dio un paso atrás y se agacho hacia la pequeña rubia- Así que te llamas Jean -le dijo. A lo que ella asintió- no creo que tu madre te hablara de mi, pero soy Draco Malfoy -de pronto sus ojos azules brillaron- fue un gusto conocerte Jean espero que de verdad leas ese libro -ella hizo una mueca. Él se levanto- luego arreglaremos cuentas tú y yo -le dijo caminando a paso rápido hacia la salida.

Dolida, decepcionada, enojada se giro para encarar a su madre quien se encontraba mirando hacia la dirección en la que él se había ido.

-¿Por qué? -le pregunto con trémula.

-la castaña le puso atención- Es mejor así hija, escuchaste todo lo que el dij…

-¡No! ¡No mamá! No es mejor así, es horrible que sea así, yo lo quiero conmigo es mi _padre _-le susurro en un hilillo de voz- si no lo vas a buscar tú -la miro desafiante- lo hare yo -sus ojos brillaron mas.

-Jean no…

Pero la niña ya no escucho nada. Salió rápidamente del lugar olvidándose de los dolores que había sentido con anterioridad. La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo con cada paso que daba. Él iba más a la distancia. Tal vez si corría, sintió los pasos rápidos de su madre. ¡Dios! Esta vez no, no lo perdería, no le importaba que él tuviera o no ya una familia, era su padre como su madre no lo entendía. Corrió todo lo que pudo, hasta que estuvo cerca.

-¡Draco! -grito cuando él se detuvo en un lugar llamado El Caldero Chorreante- ¡Draco, espera!

El rubio se detuvo y diviso una cabellera rubia entre los magos y más atrás de ella una cabellera castaña.

-cuando Jean llego hasta él. Jadeaba por la carrera y con un dolor tan grande en la cabeza. Él se agacho para quedar a su altura- Tú… yo… -como decirlo. Escucho un ¡Jean no lo hagas! A lo lejos- mi madre necesita hablar contigo -le dijo- es más me ha hablado mucho, muchísimo de ti.

-sintió como alguien la giraba y se encontró con la mirada castaña de Hermione- ¿Qué le has dicho? -le preguntó.

-Que quieres hablar conmigo -dijo Draco extrañado.

Jean la miro suplicante, tanto que a Hermione se le encogió el corazón. En ese minuto se sintió tan cobarde, tan… egoísta que solo atino a asentir.

-Sí, sí quiero hablar contigo.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

-Estoy muy feliz, porque me han regalado por fin un nuevo equipo completo para el Quidditch.

-el hombre rio ante el entusiasmo de ella- Quizás fue porque te lo merecías.

-La verdad sí -le contesto soberbia- me he esforzado mucho en el colegio -se quedo pensativa- además de que le gane a Albus aunque él es un grado menor -frunció el seño ante la comparación.

-Ninguno de ellos está en cuarto año. Ni a tú altura -le dijo orgulloso.

-ella sonrió- Bueno solo James esta en cuarto año aunque el es Gryffindor y yo una Slytherin.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y el hombre puso atención a quien entraba. Pocas veces podía estar solo ahí.

-¿Jean? ¿Estás aquí?

-Si… -se levanto del sillón dejando ver su ahora más larga cabellera rubia- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada hija solo que ya es tarde -le dio una mirada al sobresaliente cuadro que estaba arriba de la chimenea- hola señor Malfoy.

-Hola Hermione -ella sonrío pocas veces visitaba ese lugar y en ocasiones como esa Lucius Malfoy siempre se comportaba cortes- ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, muy bien ya pronto sabremos el sexo del bebe -dijo tocando su vientre.

-Me alegra tener un nieto más.

Hermione se permitió sonreír más ampliamente. Desde que vivía ahí de eso ya hace casi cuatro años, le había sorprendido muchísimo el cambio de su suegro. Y mucho más aun el enterarse por propia boca de Lucius el hecho de que Narcisa ya no vivía ahí y que se le había despojado de todos los beneficios de ser una Malfoy.

-Entonces ya debo ir a dormir -Jean hizo un puchero, a pesar de ya tener 14 años se comportaba como una niña de 5- y papá.

-Sí, ya es hora -le dijo- tú padre debe estar en el estudio arreglando los últimos detalles del caso. Despídete del abuelo y vamos.

-ella asintió resignadamente- Hasta mañana, abuelo -le dijo.

Él solo asintió sonriendo. Hermione se despidió de Lucius de la misma forma.

Por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Jean, la niña se había adelantado unos pasos y como Hermione no podía caminar más rápido debido a su embarazo de casi cinco meses no se apresuro.

Cuando entro al enorme cuarto de su hija está ya estaba saliendo del baño lista para dormir. Se acostó y permitió que su madre la arropara un poco.

-bostezó- Mamá -le llamo. Hermione le puso atención- alguna vez, alguna vez imaginaste ¿Cómo sería nuestra vida, si ese día no le hubieras dicho la verdad?

-Hermione sabía la respuesta, es más siempre lo había pensado- Sí Jean me lo he imaginado y me alegro que ese día tu hallas intervenido por mí.

-Jean nunca le había contado a su madre el "sueño" que había tenido ese mismo día; en donde su padre estaba casado y nunca sabía de su existencia- Era mi padre, de una u otra forma le abría dicho la verdad. No quería perderlo.

-Siento mucho haberte quitado tantos años junto a tu padre.

-ella en cambio le sonrió- Te entiendo mamá, siempre te lo he dicho. Además he recuperado el tiempo perdido.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Draco sosteniendo a un dormido Lucius de tres años. Por lo que trato de hacer el mínimo de ruido.

-Solo vengo a desearte buenas noches hija -Draco se acerco a Jean y le dio un beso en la frente.

Ella asintió. Dándole un beso a él, a su madre y a su pequeño hermano que -¡Gracias a Merlín!- no le había puesto Scorpuis como su padre quería.

Draco espero a que Hermione estuviera lista y ambos salieron de la habitación de Jean. En el mismo pasillo estaba la de Lucius por lo que con mucho cuidado Hermione le cambio de ropa y Draco lo dejo en la cuna. El pequeño Lucius tenía el cabello castaño claro y unos hermosos ojos grises.

Al llegar a la habitación que compartían. Comenzaron a cambiarse de ropa. Hermione sintió dos grandes y cálidas manos sobre su vientre. El rubio apoyo su mentón en el hombro de la chica.

-¿Qué crees que será? -le pregunto.

-Hermione recordó ese día. El día en el que le había dicho que no había abortado y que Jean era su hija. Estaba demás decir que se lo había tomado horrible y no le creía. Después de eso paso al hecho de que le creía y que quería la custodia. Luego de eso y por insistencia de Jean se habían quedado en Londres a vivir- Mi madre dice que será niño.

-el sonrío- Tu madre tiene buen instinto, así que le creo.

-la castaña se giro y se miraron a los ojos- Te amo Draco, gracias por perdonarme todos los errores que cometí.

-el acaricio pelo de ella- Yo también te amo Hermione y por eso y muchas razones te perdone. Además de que todos en esta vida cometemos errores. Yo los cometí y tú también.

Se besaron lentamente, sin prisas disfrutando de su amor.

No había sido fácil. Nada lo era en la vida. Por lo que al principio Hermione creyó que perdía a Jean, pero después de muchos encuentros y conversaciones. La relación entre ambos fue limando poco a poco las asperezas de los secretos ocultos.

Draco finalmente la perdono, aunque Hermione creyó que ahí quedaría su relación pero no fue así. Se habían casado casi al año y medio del reencuentro. El apellido de Jean fue cambiado por Malfoy Granger. A los meses siguientes Hermione se entero de que estaba embarazada y obviamente no había cometido el mismo error. Y ahora esperaba a su tercer hijo.

Sus frentes se juntaron, cuando se separaron.

-Mañana será el día -le dijo él un poco nervioso- por fin… después de mucho tiempo se cerraron todos esas _clínicas_.

-ella tomo el rostro del entre sus manos- Eres un excelente fiscal amor -le dijo- y gracias a ti esos lugares horribles ya no existirán mas -le dio un besito en los labios- te amo Draco. Estaré contigo siempre.

-Siempre -murmuro él.

Besándola nuevamente. Jurándole sin palabras que el también estaría siempre con ella y que nadie los volvería a separar.

.Fin.


End file.
